The Moonlark and The Mockingjay
Summary Katniss Everdeen never thought she could get lost in the woods surrounding District Twelve. But on her 18th birthday, while trying to teach Peeta Mellark to hunt, she does that exact thing. And when it starts to rain, Katniss doesn't think her day can get any worse. And then the entrance to the cave where they are hiding get blocked. Katniss and Peeta go deeper and deeper into the cave, hoping to find an exit. And then they find one. The cave entrance sits on the ocean, which makes no sense to Katniss. They couldn't have traveled all the way to District Four, could they? And then they see a house. Bigger than a Capitol home, or even Snow's mansion. But none of these thoughts run through the Victors heads as they walk up to the house. They just need food. And water. Water sounds nice. But when Sophie Foster meets the Victors, they're whole life changes. When Katniss first hears about the Lost Cities, she thinks it's worse than the Capitol, even when she finds out a secret about her father. But when Sophie might be able to calm Peeta's tracker jacker venom, Katniss grows to love the elves. I Ruin A Wedding "Katniss?" Peeta's voice speaks from behind me, frightening the squirrel I was about to shoot. "Katniss, I think we're lost" I spin around and give him an annoyed glance. "We are not lost" I lie "I know exactly where we are". It's my 18th birthday, and instead of attending the Mockingjay Parade President Paylor planned, I'm showing Peeta to hunt. Unsurprisingly, it isn't working. Peeta gives me a questioning look "Your a horrible liar" he says simply. We try to find our way out of the forest, but all I see are foreign trees and wild critters that Peeta scares away. Just when we seem to walk onto familiar territory, abundant rain falls from the sky like a thousand hooves pounding against the ground. I glare up at the clouds, which are barely evident through the verdant treetops. Peeta hauls me to a cavern nearby, and I can't help thinking of our initial Hunger Games: "There's a clap of thunder, and I see lightning electrify the sky through an opening in the rocks. Rain drips through several holes in the ceiling, but Peeta has built a sort of canopy over my head and upper body by wedging the square of plastic into the rocks above me" I quiver at the notion of my first Games as we enter the moist hollow. On its casings, drops of rain trickled slowly like a child's tears. Peeta shifts towards me, frowning "Are you all right?" he says, enticing me to sit next to him on the icy landing. I nod "Just cold" I lie. I give him a minute smile and curl up next to him as if he's the only thing keeping me alive. After a moment of monitoring the rain, I detect grumbling from above us. I turn my head up just in time to see the dome above us burst. "PEETA" I hear myself screech, tearing him away from the falling rocks. I open my eyes to see Peeta, his body pressed against me, protecting me from the shards of minerals that shower from the pile of large stones that broke from the roof. I carefully pull him off me and lie him down next to me. His back is coated with sharp shards of rock that I have to pull out. He grimaces anytime I touch one. When I look back at him, I see the blood that seeps through the back of his shirt. I can't help but think about Peeta in our first Games, wounded and incapable: "His forehead is burning up. Like the medicine's having no effect at all. Suddenly, out of nowhere, I'm scared he's going to die" I shake my head, this is no time for horrifying flashbacks. As if on cue, Peeta grins at me "There goes our exit" I just chuckle roll my eyes. "Can you walk? We need to find a way out" I say, taking out the last shard of stone. He gives me an annoyed look "Sweetheart, I've been through war, not to mention the Hunger Games, twice. I think I can walk when I get a few splinters". "More than a few" I protest glumly. We walk farther and farther into the cave for several hours. I'm thirsty and hungry and I can see that Peeta feels the same. Outside, the rain has ceased. I'm about to give up and tell Peeta that we should rest for a bit when I see daylight. Peeta sees it as well and we both flounder towards it. I have to squint when we leave the cavern because the light outside is so polished. How did it get this clear after hours of raining? I feel sand sinking under my hunting boots and my first thought is quicksand. But when I look down, I see soft golden sand. I then notice the rumble of the sea behind me. "Peeta" I begin "Why are we near the sea?" There isn't any ocean even close to District Twelve. I look over at Peeta, who looks dazed. "Katniss," he moans "I don't feel so well". He starts to fall, but I hold him up. "Come on, bread boy," I say, keeping him steady as we walk towards a large house I've spotted. "Just a little while longer". Though to be truthful, I feel like I could collapse myself. We wabble towards a gate that I help Peeta over and start towards the residence (which is the largest house I've seen since, well, ever). That's when we start hearing the voices. "Do you, Biana Vacker, take Tam Song to be your husband?" a uniquely accented voice says. A muted reply. I drag Peeta towards the voices. "Do you, Tam Song, take Biana Vacker to be your wife?" the same voice says. Another voice responds. I can see the people now, and they're strikingly attractive. "You may kiss the-". "Help!" I cry loudly, reaching the place where two people seem to be getting married. The pain is growing, and Peeta looks like he's about to die. I let go of Peeta and he collapses. "Help!" I moan again. I see a blonde girl rushing towards me, a few others lingering behind her. She says something but I can't hear her. Then I crumple onto Peeta. I Read the Minds of My New Friends, Plant and Bread "They seem reliable" Tam murmurs, "I think, but it's complex. Can you read their mind, Sophie?". I hesitate "I can, the boy's thoughts are all over the place, giving me a headache. The girl protects her thoughts a bit more. But shouldn't I ask them before trespassing into their memories?" "Just start with something simple" Fitz advises "Like their names" I bite my lip and press two fingers on the boy's temples "Here goes nothing" I mutter. "Name" I transmit. Suddenly, an image of a woman with an extensive amount of clothes and makeup appears. "Peeta Mellark!" she says. His thoughts suddenly erupt into a chorus of "Peeta!", "Peeta?" and "PEETA!". I pull out of his mind "His name's Bread" I state. Everyone gives me a curious look "Oh come on, you have stranger names" Next, I put my hands on the sides of the girl's temples "Name" I transmit. The next thing I know, the image of the makeup lady appears in her mind, Effie, the girl's brain tells me. "Primrose Everdeen!" she exclaims. The girls vision fogs with distress and concern. "Prim?" the girl's voice intrudes "Primrose?". The rest of the memory is a clutter of a screeching fit between the girl and a smaller blonde girl. By the end, I know that the girl is Katniss Everdeen. Wonder gets the best of me and I find myself transmitting "Parents". Images of an adult version of the blond girl unable to get out of bed and songs being sung by a familiar blurry man intrude my mind. "Siblings" I transmit once more. The blonde girl appears, smiling. For a bit, I see memories that make me feel warm inside and probably shed a few tears reminding me of Amy. Then a battlefield appears before me. Children lie on the floor, dead or screaming. A whirlwind of people come running, trying to help the survivors. Katniss spots her sister instantly. "Prim? Primrose?!" she beckons. Prim is about to call out to Katniss when there's an eruption and Prim disappears in the fire. "GET AWAY FROM HER" a voice interferes, hauling me away from Katniss' mind. Strong arms push me and I open my eyes to see Peeta, scrambling towards Katniss. Fitz narrows his eyes and I have to squeeze his hands so that he doesn't attack Peeta. "Her names Plant" I inform him. Peeta looks at us like we're speaking gibberish, but his attention soon returned to Katniss. "Someone needs to get a doctor," he says, but then stops himself, he turns to us. "Please," he says "call" he holds his hand up to his ear like a phone "doctor". We give him odd looks. I sigh "You heard Bread," I say "Call Elwin" Everyone turns to me and give me the same questioning look. "Sophie" Biana says warily "Your not speaking the Enlightened Language" I frown "Well, thats not good" Category:Fanfiction Category:Crossover Category:Future Category:Betsyfrancisdamesmer FanFiction Category:AU